Aspects of the present invention relate to conferencing over a network or web conferencing, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for minimizing delays in web conference switches between presenters and applications that may be used as part of the web conference.
Web conferencing has become a widely used tool or application for holding meetings, particularly when meeting participants or attendees are located in different geographic locations. Participants can attend or participate in the meeting from their own office or other convenient location and do not have the expense and time involved in having to travel to a remote location. Web conferencing applications include features for sharing presentations in different presentation applications or formats, such as for example Microsoft Power Point, IBM Lotus Symphony or other similar presentation applications. Microsoft and Power Point are trademarks of Microsoft Corporation in the United States, other countries or both. IBM and Lotus Symphony are trademarks of International Business Machines, Inc., in the United States, other countries or both. During a web conference, there may be a delay or time lag while transitioning or switching between presenters and applications resulting in loss of time for all participants. This situation may be exacerbated where the presenters are also in different geographic locations.